Confession
by drakenichols1
Summary: Just a lil' story of Aqua and Ven. I love that couple.


**Author's Notes**: Hey everyone! This is my first oneshot fic that revolves around the newly-cherished couple, Aqua and Ventus (Ven). I really DO think they belong together, even though I don't exactly know the story of these guys yet, or Birth By Sleep. But hey, I can dream can't I? Anway, this fic is dedicated to my new friend, **BlacAngel**! Belated happy birthday Gina! Oh and also, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix! Enjoy!

* * *

Too many days have the three key bearers fought against darkness. It was like trying saving the world everyday, and it was like trying to stay alive everyday.

Good thing today was an exception. No Heartless or any form or minion of darkness in sight. It was all peaceful today, so pleasent. And in the same time, quite boring.

Well, according to Ventus anyway. He was always one to get excited over a mission just to do something. He would get all riled up at the mention of a mission. That would keep him busy.

But for today, all that was out of the window.

He grunted as he sat back on the bench outside the castle. "Man, bored as hell."

Suddenly Terra, his comrade, had walked up to him. "Hey Ven. Whatcha' doin?"

He shrugged. "Well ya know...nothing."

"Ah," he nodded. "Well, same here. Everything's so boring all of a sudden. Especially for you obviously. Apparently there's no way any Heartless will show up today. Looks like we've got the day to ourselves. Tell you what, let's head down to the beach. We can go swimming and stuff to pass the time. Plus it could do us good to relax after the last mission. I bet the master would approve."

"I dunno Terra. Beach? Swimming?" He scoffed. "I'm not into that stuff. Sorry."

The older warrior sighed. "Fine, I understand. Just as long as you know that Aqua will be there."

Ven's expression suddenly changed. "Aqua?"

"Yep," he replied with a grin. "Aqua. Heh, I bet she would want you to go too."

Yeah, Terra really knew his weakness. Aqua, his other comrade in battle, had always been in his interest. There was never a day that he never thought about her. Sure when he was on a mission he would be very focused. But protecting her was his number one priority. Whenever she gets into trouble, he's always there to get her out of that snag.

To him, she was HIS reason to fight. HIS reason to live. Nothing in the world could ever swipe her from his mind and life.

Although it seems that she'll always see him as just a comrade or friend. Nothing more. And it hurt him to his very heart to know that nothing will ever happen between them. It would be pointless to try to crank it up a notch.

But man, the things he'd do to make it happen.

"Ven? Ventus?" Terra's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He muttered a 'yeah?' in reply. "Jeez, you've been staring blankly into space for about one minute and a half. You okay?"

"Oh! Pfft! Yeah," he said rather quickly. "Um, what were you asking?"

Terra grunted. "Come on Ven! Don't tell me you're gonna pass out on an outing with Aqua! Heck, this could be your chance to...ya know...say something. Come on, I know you like her!"

He had to admit, he had a point. But it's still easier said than done. He wouldn't know how it would turn out. What will he say? What will SHE say? Will she accept him? Will she reject him? So many questions and yet so little answers. This is torture to those who fall in lo--

"Hey! Wait a minute! How'd you know I like her?" he asked.

Terra's eyes widened. "Oh God. You actually do?"

Whoops! Think fast!

"Uh...no..."

Dumbass.

His comrade grinned widely at him. "Yeah, now I know it's true."

'I'm gonna hang myself later,' he thought.

"Dammit Terra! It's not a big deal. It's just a crush. Nothing to get all worked up about."

"Oh come on Ven. I know it's more than a crush. The way you act around her, just shows that it's real sappy love! Don't you deny it any longer. It's only gonna make things harder. Just," he sat beside him. "Just tell her already. And if she accepts you, great! But if she doesn't, well, there are other fish in the sea."

Ven sighed. "I...I dunno..."

"Well, we ARE going to the beach. It's very romantic. Try telling her there. And don't worry, I won't interrupt you or anything."

"Uh...well...it's worth a shot I guess," he said finally.

His friend smiled. "Great." They both stood up. "Man. I bet you're imagining how she looks like in a two piece."

Ven paused and bit his lip. "Huh, I am now."

Terra raised a brow. "And?"

"..."

He laughed and walked away. "Don't be late alright?!"

The young warrior glared at him and set his mind back at Aqua. Man, ten munny says she would look smokin' hot in a two piece. Just the thought of it makes him hard. Making him all sweaty and stuff. Maybe he DOES need a swim after all. To clear his head a bit.

But the real question is how is he going to tell her? What words will come out of his mouth? Will he say something smart or stupid? He wouldn't wanna embarrass himself in front of the girl she loved. Heck, he wouldn't wanna embarrass himself in front of anyone at all. How will this turn out?

"Well, only one way to find out," he said to himself and went to get changed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later...

Ven arrived at the beach, already in his swimwear. He wore a pair of white swimming shorts with black stripes at the side. It complemented him well for it matched the tone of his body.

"Ven!" He looked ahead and saw Terra walking towards him. "Well, are you ready for some fun?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"Tch! Come on Ven, you're so timid. Loosen up a bit."

"Um, what?"

"Nevermind. Just hope you don't blow it when you tell Aqua alright?"

"Tell me what?"

They both turned to where the voice came from. Ven's jaw dropped as he saw Aqua walking towards them. As if on cue, time had slowed down. God she was beautiful! Her blue hair, swaying back and forth as she moved. Her eyes he never looked away from. So deep, and so mysterious. But what really caught his mind was how extremely attractive she looked in that two piece she wore. Her swimwear was a blue top that seemed to complement her breasts quite well. She also wore a pair of jeans that clung to her legs like a second skin. She was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Um, you guys gonna keep staring at me or what?"

Her voice rang him back to reality. He looked over to Terra, who had also been staring at her. Heh, who can blame him? No way will any man ignore her sexy figure.

"Oh right, sorry," Ven apologized quickly. "It's just that...I never seen you wear something like that before. I-I mean uh, never knew you looked so nice in that! No uh, I mean..."

She giggled and looked away as she started to blush. "Oh stop it Ven! You're making me blush!"

Ven stopped babbling and chuckled. "Sorry."

"Hehe, smooth. Hey Aqua?" Terra asked.

"Hm?" she looked back and replied.

"Um," he looked at her legs. "Why are you wearing jeans in the beach?"

She smiled shyly. "Well, it was quite cold on the way here so I wanted to wear these. But I guess I can't swim with these on huh?"

They both shook their heads.

"Um, maybe you wanna take them off then huh?" Ven hesitated.

Aqua giggled. "Right."

Ven watched as she unzipped her pants. She began to slowly, and arousingly, push down her pants. Inch by inch, more of her beautiful skin is exposed. He just cannot take his eyes off of her. It was all too much for him. But he had to deal with it, since he already agreed to spend the whole day with her.

Boy, he was in for a day of fun.

She finally took off her jeans and threw them aside. She wore matching black shorts that stops right at her thighs. It was a really sexy look on her, even though she isn't wearing a bikini.

For some reason, he actually preferred this.

She blushed and giggled as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Stop staring Ven!"

Ven blinked a few times and looked down, mumbling something. It was obvious he was blushing as much as her.

Terra leaned to whisper in his ear. "Pants off Ventus."

* * *

The day had gone by fast,, and the trio were already exhausted from today's activities. They built sandcastles, Terra challenged Ven to a swimming race, and just plain old swimming.

Yeah, it was hard to do all this when you're busy fighting evil and stuff. You will never know when you'll be called in, so you may as well make the most of the time you have.

The three collapsed on the ground, staring at the starry sky. It was such a rare sight to them. They never really 'looked' at the sky. They never appreciated its beauty and wonders. They have today to do so.

Terra sighed. "Man I'm beat!"

Ven nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

"The day went by fast," Aqua laughed.

The other two laughed as well.

"Well you know what they say, time flies by when you're having fun."

"Yep," Ven agreed.

Terra grinned. "This day, I will always remember."

"Yeah," Aqua and Ven said in unison.

The older warrior yawned. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay." He stood up. "See you guys later."

Ven looked up at him. "Okay, see ya." He then turned his gaze to Aqua. "Are you going too?"

She shook her head. "Nah. I'll catch up later. I wanna rest first. What about you?"

He shrugged. "Yeah I think I'll stay for a bit too." He looked back up at Terra, who seems to be mouthing something. Obviously telling him to tell her already.

Aqua looked up at Terra. "Night Terra."

"Night Aqua," he said and walked off.

It was now just the two of them. Aqua and Ven.

'It feels awkward to be beside her now,' he thought. 'Alright, bring up a conversation.'

"Heh, nice night huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah. The sky, it's so...pretty."

"Yeah, like you." His eyes widened at the realization of what he said. "Uh, I mean, yeah! Yeah it is."

She giggled. "I like it when you do that Ven."

He raised a brow and shifted his body to face her. "Do what?"

"Ya know, trip over yourself." She shifted to face his body. "It's cute."

He blushed. "Aww, don't go and say that. I'm embarrassed enough."

She laughed. "Sorry. It just reminds me of the first time we met."

"Um, why?"

"That's when I saw how incredibly shy you were. And at the same time, so open with your feelings."

"That...doesn't make sense."

She smiled and shook her head. "You don't remember do you? Well, I saw you sitting by the lake, with you feet in the water, crying."

He nodded. "Oh, right."

"I walked up to you and asked why you were crying. It was because of you parents. They..."

"Died," he finished.

"Yeah. Then I calmed you down from crying and talked to you for a bit. You told me so many things so quickly. You were so open with all the things you felt and expressed them to me. I then rushed over to the master and brought him to you. And then he took you in with the rest of us. Heh, I remember you being afraid of the master. He does look scary."

"Yeah, I remember now."

"Well, I'm glad I found you there Ven. I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

He smiled and blushed even darker. "Aww, shucks!"

"No seriously," she said quickly. "You always look after me in battle. Whenever I'm in trouble, you're there to help me out of it. I really cannot thank you enough Ventus."

He bit his lip. "I don't know what I would do without you too Aqua. I am so glad you saw me crying over by the lake that day. I felt so lost with no one to hold. And then you came and took me in. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I would be right now. You're the one who saved me Aqua, from a lifetime of loneliness."

She smiled and a tear trickled down her cheek. Ven gently wiped it away with his thumb and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes briefly in the feel of his hand on her skin. It was gentle. Unlike anything she ever imagined Ven to be.

It felt...

Man, now would be a REALLY good time to tell her.

"Aqua?" Ven spoke up.

"Hm?" she replied.

"I...we've been friends for so long. I cherish my days with you all the time, and I will definitely not forget them. But lately, I've been having these...thoughts."

"Thoughts?"

"Yeah. Ya know, about..." he gulped. "About us. And, I was hoping that...well..."

He could see her looking at him intently. He grunted.

"Ah to hell with it." He took her hand. "Aqua, I...I..."

"Yes?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I love you."

Apparently, he did not open his eyes. He was too afraid to see her reaction. He couldn't tell f it shocked her, or offended her.

Then, he heard sniffling. He opened his eyes and saw her looking down, obviously crying.

'Oh no, I've hurt her," he thought.

"Oh God Aqua, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry, please don't--"

"Ventus," she interrupted softly. "You..."

He still wore a worried look on his face. He then saw her look up at him with tearful eyes. Yet, her lips had formed a smile.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

He was shocked, and happy. His heart leaped a mile at the fact that she loved him back. Never in his life had he ever felt so happy.

"I'm glad," he whispered.

Her smile widened and he brought his lips to hers. The feeling was intense, so electrifying. No word can be used to describe what they're feeling.

She placed a hand on his cheek as he placed a hand on her waist. He wrapped his arm around her and deepened the kiss. Their tongues were now entangled in a fiery waltz. They rubbed against each other, oh so intensely. The passion was there, and neither of them wanted to end it.

But alas, they broke it to breathe.

Aqua gasped. "Wow..."

"Yeah," Ven said. "Wow."

She smiled. "You're a really good kisser."

He chuckled. "So are you."

They hugged each other and stared up at the night sky. Little did they know that Terra was just hiding somewhere nearby. He saw the whole thing, and he was happy.

"Finally Ven! You timid kid you!" he whispered and went off to his room.

* * *

Yay! It's done! Phew, finally finished. Whoa! 2:10 am already? Must've had too much fun writing this. Well, review please! And again, this story's dedicated to BlacAngel! Belated happy birthday!


End file.
